Damage Control
by beccaA
Summary: With Buffy torn between two lovers, will she decide where her heart lies before fate intervenes? Post chosen fic, Buffy/Faith and Buffy/Satsu pairing.


**Authors note: Okay, I'm jumping on the bandwagon and doing a post chosen fic, I know I'm a bit late lol. Don't worry, for those of you that have been reading Carnage, it's the next fic to get updated, I've not forgotten about it ; -) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns everything.**

**Damage Control**

**Chapter 1 **

Faith stared at the castle before her, before turning to Giles, her eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You sure, B and the Scoobs live here?" she asked.

"For the third time Faith, yes I'm sure." he replied, heading towards the main gate of the castle.

Faith hesitated, staring forlornly after the departing taxi, wishing she was going with it, before deciding to follow after Giles, albeit reluctantly. "Yeah, well I jus wanna be sure this is the right place." she grumbled, "I sure as hell don't wanna end up at another hippy commune, cause those chicks where into some serious lovey-dovey shit."

"I can assure you there will be little of that here." he said quietly. "We both left the others on bad terms, so I suggest we try our best to get along with as _little_ conflict as possible."

Faith scoffed, "Hey speak for yourself, I like my face the way it is. If I feel like gettin it rearranged I might change my mind."

"Faith." Giles said exasperatedly.

"Okay, okay, I'll be on my best behaviour." she said, "But I'm warnin you now, I'll only put up with so much shit, if B thinks she can kick me around, she's got another thing comin."

"That's all I ask." he said. They both came to a halt outside the imposing castle door. For a few minutes they both stood there, neither of them wanting to make their presence known to the castles inhabitants. Looking at each other hesitantly Giles raised his hand to knock, when the door opened.

They where greeted enthusiastically, by Xander and Willow, or more importantly Giles was greeted, Faith just stood off to the side with the bags, while he was smothered with hugs from the former Scooby's. She suddenly felt awkward, and was reminded once again, of why she hadn't wanted to come, she still didn't know where she stood with these people, they weren't friends, yet they were no longer enemies. Acquaintances? Maybe.

The last time she'd seen them, had been a week after Sunnydale had been wiped off the map, it had also been the week after Robin's death, which was when Faith realised she had no longer had a reason to stick around, she needed to find her place in the world, and earn her shot at redemption. She sure as hell couldn't do that sitting in one place. Everybody else had been content to sit back and relax, Faith had never been one of those people, never would be, she was happiest when she was slaying, it's what she was built for, what she lived for. If she stayed in one place too long, she became restless, and irritable, something that the newer slayers found out quite quickly.

She jumped as she saw a hand appear in front of her face. "Earth to Faith." Xander said, waving his hand in front of her eyes, "We've been calling you're name for the last few minutes." he said, smiling as he noticed the slightly sheepish look, on the former rogues face.

"Sorry." she mumbled, trying to pull herself together, she hadn't realised that she'd been day dreaming. However she was startled again, as Willow pulled her into a quick hug. If she wasn't uncomfortable before, then she sure as hell was now. Not knowing what to do with her arms, she stood there awkwardly, before hesitantly lifting her arms, and patting Willow gently on the back.

"I think I'm going to have to teach you how to hug." Willow giggled, pulling away from Faith. "It's like hugging a tree, and trust me I know."

Feeling the familiar tingle of her slayer senses, she looked up at the main staircase and saw Buffy coming down towards them, closely followed by another girl, whom Faith hadn't seen before. Willow, Xander and Giles, all tensed as they waited to see what would happen between the two slayers.

"Hey B." Faith said, unsure of how the blonde slayer was going to react. After all the last time they had met, she _had_ tried to drown the other slayer. Faith frowned as she saw the Asian slayer place a possessive hand on Buffy's lower back, the young girls eyes where almost daring her to say, or do something. And Faith felt the irrational need to wipe the smirk off the other slayers face. However she held herself back, not wanting to cause a scene, she owed Giles that much. And she figured if she attacked another slayer, within five minutes of arriving, it wouldn't help improve her reputation amongst the other girls.

"Faith." Buffy replied, her tone neutral and disinterested as she crossed her arms over her chest. Looking over at her former watcher, her tone softened slightly, "Giles."

"Buffy, you're looking well." Giles remarked his tone was also neutral, however a slight smile graced his lips. Faith knew better than anyone, just how much Giles missed his former charge. She was still unsure as to what had happened, to cause them to part ways, Giles hadn't commented on it, and she didn't like to push him on it, she respected him too much.

"Thank you." She replied curtly. "Faith, Willow will show you to your room." Buffy said, dismissing Faith without even looking at her. "Giles we need to talk."

"Yes of course." He replied, as he turned to follow Buffy, he gave Faith a reassuring smile.

Faith sighed, as she was left in the main hall with Willow and Xander, "Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." she said, "Who was that Asian chick?" she asked, as she shouldered her duffel bag.

"Her name's Satsu." Xander said, "She's Buffy's second in command." he explained.

"Second in command?" Faith exclaimed, "Shit, what did she do to get that position? Sleep with her?" she joked.

Willow blushed, "Actually, yeah."

Faith came to a halt, causing Xander to walk into her back, "You've gotta be shittin me!"

* * *

"Why did you bring her here, Giles?" Buffy asked, turning to face him as soon, as they'd entered the side room.

Giles sighed and removed his glasses, "Buffy, you know my relationship with Faith-"

"Relationship?" The dark haired slayer asked, disgust heavy in her voice.

"It is strictly a working relationship." Giles clarified, not wanting this stranger to get the wrong impression. "I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked curiously

"Satsu, I'm Buffy's second in command." she explained proudly.

"Oh I see…" he stammered, slightly surprised that Buffy had chosen a relatively unknown slayer for the position. "Well, as I was saying. Faith and I have been working together, tracking down the damaged girls, those in need of guidance and assistance, and I must say she has been most productive at helping the more troubled girls." he said proudly.

"And she should know, what with her being the president of Psychos are us, and all."

"We didn't come here to cause trouble, Buffy." he said.

"Considering who you've brought with you, I'd say that's a moot point." Buffy said nonchalantly.

Giles ignored her comment, "We came to offer our assistance, I feel that the girls could learn a great deal from Faith."

"What's she going to do? Get them to read Murder for Dummies? Or teach them the eight simple rules for killing you're friends?" she asked sarcastically. "Did she put you up to this?"

"Faith didn't want to come here, this was my idea." He replied calmly, refusing to rise to the bait.

Buffy stared at him incredulously, "Do you even care that she recently tried to kill me?" she asked.

"That was a simple misunderstanding Buffy-"

"A misunderstanding?!" she exclaimed, "She tried to drown me!"

"You where simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, it was a delicate situation, one which resulted in the death of a slayer, which could have been prevented, had you not shown up when you did." he said softly.

"Don't you dare blame that on me." Buffy said firmly, "What happened wasn't my fault."

"Nor was it Faith's, if you want an explanation for her actions, I suggest you speak to her directly." he said, "It isn't my place to say. Now did you have anything else to add or was that it?" he asked, "Because, I've spent the last ten hours on a plane, and could really do with some rest." Seeing Buffy shake her head, he turned to leave the room.

"Giles." Buffy called, just as he was about to leave, "I'm glad you're here…really." she added quietly, causing Giles to smile softly. He had a feeling that his relationship with Buffy, would be easier to mend than he'd first thought, however trying to get her to accept Faith, would be another matter entirely.

**Tbc.**

**A/N: Please let me know what you think? Should I continue or scrap it? **


End file.
